


[Podfic] On Angel's Wings

by only_more_love



Series: Put On the Suit Discord Stony Stocking 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "On Angel's Wings," by hollyandvice. Recorded for PoTS Stony Stocking 2019.Tony has always loved flying. Even before Afghanistan, it was a way to be free from the trappings and constraints of the world. In the sky, no one could get to him that he didn't want to be able to get to him, and that had to count for something. He'd spent his whole life being chased down by someone for something, but in the sky none of that mattered. None of that could touch him. None of that was within reach.In which Tony finds a way to fly.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (one-sided)
Series: Put On the Suit Discord Stony Stocking 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620832
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] On Angel's Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Angel's Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248151) by [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice). 
  * In response to a prompt by [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Holly, you're wonderful. <3 *hugs*
> 
> For this request:
> 
> "Aside from traditional prompts, I'd love fanart or podfic..."
> 
> The intro music is borrowed from Bastille's "Icarus."

Fic by hollyandvice  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ylugemgy65c93bp/On_Angel%27s_Wings.mp3/file)

11:36 || 22.39 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me and/or the author—[hollyandvice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice)—know.


End file.
